


The Jumpsuit Incident

by Firebird_18



Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: Awkwardness, F/F, Fluff, Humor, holtzmann is so smug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-26 01:42:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7555246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firebird_18/pseuds/Firebird_18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Holtzmann and Erin are in a secret relationship and one slip up after a long night of ghostbusting and other things... Abby and Patty find out about them but their secret is also revealed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Jumpsuit Incident

**Author's Note:**

> I had this stuck in my head ever since I saw the film a couple days ago. Therefore I had to write it. Also this is my first fanfic so I would apologise... but I'm not gonna. :)

Anyone could tell Erin Gilbert was not her usual self when she slowly stumbled down the firehouse stairs with a cup of steaming black coffee. She made her way over to her section of the room and sat down heavily at her desk, barely keeping her eyes open. She could feel Abby watching her from where she was standing next to the containment unit,  
“Something wrong Erin?” Abby asked. Erin waved her off and mumbled something about a long night. Now this wasn’t exactly a lie but it wasn’t exactly the entire truth; it was true their call yesterday had been long and exhausting but Erin had been doing other things once they got home and didn’t sleep until two in the morning. It was now nine and she was running on seven hours sleep so she was not prepared for proper conversation yet. Erin took a long gulp of coffee and looked down at her workspace where a new blueprint sat, Erin paused for a second and glanced at the rough sketch. She saw the name on the top and couldn’t help but smile, ‘Erin’s new proton pistol’. Next to it was a small smiley face obviously drawn in Holtzmann’s scruffy engineer writing. Speak of the mad scientist and Holtzmann comes skidding to a stop in front of her current project, her goggles placed precariously on her coiffed hair, her jumpsuit looking slightly too big for her,  
“Alright everyone take one step back.” She grinned manically and pulled her goggles down and giving her eyes a yellow tint. Being a sensible person Erin scooted her chair back a few metres and watched as Holtzmann flicked a switch and hit the floor in anticipation of an explosion. After a few seconds of gentle whirring Holtz stood up and whooped in delight,  
“I take it, the machine is working properly.” Patty said as she walked through the door but stopped short and stared at Holtzmann who was now standing on her chair dancing crazily. Abby looked around at Patty when she heard her feet stop clacking against the ground, Erin just ignored them and watched Holtzmann,  
“You alright Patty?” Abby asked carefully,  
"Holtz,” The scientist froze mid dance and looked down,  
“Yeah…”  
“You shrunk over night or something?” Patty frowned at the way Holtz’s sleeves came way past her hands,  
“Huh?” Holtz asked not usually the one who was confused,  
“You're jumpsuit,” Patty clarified, “It looks too big.” She peered at Holtzmann from a distance but couldn’t make out the name on the suit as the lapels where flapping over it so Holtz’s ‘screw U’ necklace could be seen. Erin’s eyes widened with realisation and fell off her chair causing everyone to look at her with different expressions; Abby with concern and a hint of amusement, Patty with a frown and Holtz with a smug smirk,  
“Erin you okay?” Abby asked as Erin shot off the floor with red cheeks and a hurried nod,  
“Oh yeah, great.” She mumbled as she attempted to look busy as she was now wide awake, she refused to look up as Holtzmann jumped off the chair with a thud and came to stand behind Erin as she looked at her empty whiteboard,  
“You know they’re gonna figure it out in about 30 seconds.” Holtz whispered in her ear making her tense,  
“What? No they won’t.” Erin replied as she picked up her marker and began her latest equation,  
“They will because this is your jumpsuit and it has a slime mark on the left arm from yesterday's job.” Holtzmann replied smugly as she crossed her arms still watching Erin who froze, pen still on the board,  
“You are kidding right?” Erin spun around and looked at the jumpsuit, “Shoot.” She said when she noticed Holtzmann was right, as always. Erin pushed past her and sat back down, finishing her coffee in one with a scowl on her face. Abby and Patty looked at each other then looked between Erin and Holtz a few times taking in the scene before them; Erin was still bright red and Holtz just looked smug with her arms folded. Patty saw it first and walked over to Holtz and high fived her before walking back to Abby who still looked perplexed. Holtz coughed and returned to her project, rolling up her sleeves and zipping the suit up all the way, pulling up the lapels out of the way of the name. Erin glanced up at Holtz who winked at her and looked at Abby with a smirk. Abby looked at the name and grinned,  
“So Erin,” Abby turned on her best friend, “Got something to tell us?” She asked in a knowing voice,  
“Erm… no?” Erin replied cautiously,  
“So Holtz isn’t wearing your jumpsuit?” Patty asked bluntly. Erin stuttered for a few seconds but managed to reply,  
“Well-I-we… shoot… I don’t know.” She ended carefully, squinting at Holtz,  
“I must’ve picked it up instead of mine this morning.” Holtz replied instantly, not really processing what she said as she was focused on keeping her device stable. Erin closed her eyes and sighed.  
“So you two are a thing now?” Patty asked,  
“Yeah.” Holtzmann shrugged before walking up behind Erin and wrapping her arm around her waist, “Problem?”  
“No not at all.” Abby laughed gleefully while rubbing her hands together in what can only be described as disconcerting. Even Holtz looked mildly scared. Patty just pulled out her purse and handed a hundred dollars over to Abby. Erin’s jaw dropped,  
“You, you two bet on us?” She squeaked. Holtz just laughed and watched Abby count it out,  
“Yeah, I’m super happy for this money- I mean you guys. I’m happy for you guys.” Erin rolled her eyes but still had her jaw hanging open. Holtzmann just spun her around and kissed her to stop her from freaking out, which quickly got awkward when Patty cleared her throat behind them. Apparently Erin and Holtz were getting too into it and Holtz just smirked at them and leant over Erin to continue her blueprint. The other’s returned to their stuff leaving the couple to work on the pistol,  
“Not how you expected it to go, am I right?” Holtz casually pointed out,  
“No, but then again nothing that involves you goes as expected.” Erin replied quickly as she wrote on the board,  
“I can confirm that!” Abby yelled from the other room sending them all into laughter.

**Author's Note:**

> By the way if you have any holtzbert prompts, comment below and I will try my best to satisfy your scientist needs.
> 
> Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy it :)


End file.
